Cherished Ones
by Kimimaro016
Summary: A darker take at Yin Yang Yo. yinxyuck
1. Part 1

There it was again. Another crashing noise. She didn't know what it was, but she could sense something, or someone moving, lurking somewhere deep in the darkness of her room. She knew in her mind that those noises should have awakened her brother and her master, but no one stirred. Another noise, like a slamming door. Then the room went dead once more. Then she could see it moving; something like a person moving in the darkness. Then it arose from the foot of her bed, and I use the term 'person' very lightly. In a flash she could see its horrible face; it▓s twisted smile and snarled features. With a scream she jolted up from her bed, looking around in a shaking pool of her own sweet. Her brother, elder of less then a minute, jump up, looking around for something or someone that his sister maybe screaming about. Resheething His weapon upon relishing that it was nothing, he stared at her confused. "Yin?" Yang asked, not understanding why his sister was scared. "What's wrong?" Her small, pink formed shook, but the image faded with a gusto, and she was alone with her terror as it subsided into the nothingness that is a child's nightmare. She looked over at her brother. He shook at her blue fur, rolling his purple eyes. "Go back to sleep Yin." He mubled, getting back into his matching bed. Yin looked around, blinking her large blue eyes in the darkness. She still felt a bit of fear, but couldn't grasp the dream any longer. So without any reason to stay awake in this normal and dismel 3am, she shut her eyes. She rolled over, conceding herself to dream. She dismissed her thoughts away by telling herself that in the morning it would no longer remain in anyway, shape, or form in her mind. She told herself that this was true and right, but in her mind she knew that something bad was right around the corner. 

As the dawn broke over the dojo, Yin and Yang's alarm clock buzzed. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around, the thought of her nightmare was still ringing in her head. She got up and ready for the days training. Throughout the course of the day however, she felt as though someone was watching her. Soon the night came once more, and the two young Woo Foo warriors went to bed. This time she could feel something in the air. But just as soon as she lay down, her hands where bond to the bed. With terror she began to cry out for her brother, but her mouth was gagged and no sound escaped. There was a sound like something sick hitting the wall, and then the lights turned on. She saw him. Her brother; the boy whom she loved and loved to demean, battered and beaten bloody the wall. The attacker was gone. Within minutes Master Yo was in the room, untying Yin and the two of them, rushing to Yang's side. Yang lay in a pool of his own blood that spew from a gash in his forehead. Master Yo rushed to the phone to call for a medic, but Yin stayed with him. She lifted his head, looking down at him. "Yin," He rasped, feeling something pierce his chest. "Shh, Yang." She said softly. "It'll be alright." She kissed his forehead, saying this mainly to calm herself down. But the wound was fatal, and he died within minutes. As Yin cried salty tears on her brother's lifeless form, she felt more alone in the world.

A few days later the two arrived home, after Yang was buried in the local cemetery. Master Yo let her be alone, as he looked for a new student. He had nowhere else to turn. About an hour later, there was a knock at her bedroom door. She opened it, drying her eyes and staring at the guest in awe. It was none other then Yuck. "What do you want?" She said in a tone that made the boy flinch. "I heard about Yang." He said in a soft voice. Tears again rolled down her face. "Have you come here to laugh in my face?" She asked as her eyes let out all that she tried to hard to keep in. He shook his head. "No." Again his voice was soft, but unwanted in her ears. "Go away." She said, adamant. "I don't have anything to say to you." He didn't move. "Go away!" She yelled, slamming the door in his face. It was blocked by his foot. "I'm not leaving here - not just yet!" He opened the door and walked in. "Get out!" She said angrily. "Can't you see that I'm in enough pain without you-" She stopped in mid sentence at his actions. Awestruck her mind saw want he was doing. His arms where wrapped around her in a comforting hug. "You've come..." She stopped, crying more now. After a moment she regained her composer, but soon losing it once more. "You've come here, to comfort me?" She asked in a high pitched voice, chocking off the nearly-audible sobs. He nodded, not letting go. "Why...?" She asked thru tear stained lips. "Because I want to." Completely taken back, she couldn't think of anything else to do but wrap her arms around him as well. Falling into his less then clean embrace, she cried hard into his light green, grubby, and shaggy fur. After what seemed like days, she pulled out of Yuck's hold, looking back at him with heart filed eyes. "Yuck," She said in a soft, timed voice. He cocked his head to the side like a dog, as if to wonder what it could be coming up next. "I may never forgive you for what you've done," He remember. Not that long ago he had broken her heart after winning it for his own needs. "But I will always be grateful for this moment." He dried her eyes and cheeks, and she smiled up at him lightly. "Please do me just one more favor?" She asked. He nodded. "Please don't touch me, your covered in dirt." She moaned, whipping the dirt off her shirt. The two smiled, looking into each other's eyes. As the two leaned in for a kiss, Master Yo opened the door. "Oh, I see Yuck's found his way in her already. Yin, if it's not too soon, I'm going to be training Yuck." Yin smiled, gripping Yuck's clammy hand. "I think I'd like that."


	2. Part 2

After what must have been a weak, although it didn't seem that long, both Yin and Yuck had found something special in each other. Yin eventually forgave him for breaking her heart in the past, and both of them had almost forgot about what▓s now known as: The Brett Incident. After much talk and thought the two of them decided that they could call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. So it came as no surprise that they decided to try it out and go on their first date. Even though Yang had passed on, neither one of them felt as though they where betraying him in anyway. Yin still remembered, and always will, the look of Yang▓s corpse in it▓s final bed, so cold and lifeless. If she didn▓t feel his stiff and soft skin, she would have sworn that it wasn▓t her twin brother, but a doll of rubber, sleeping as though it was once something. She felt like it was lying to her by being called Yang. It looked so much like him however, that she couldn▓t bare to think it was him. To everyone it just appeared that Yang was sleeping peacefully, dressed in a black version of his out fit. Yin often thought as she laid down to sleep, of the way all the cars drove in a line. The small purple flags blowing in the wind and every car had it▓s headlights on. But now it seemed like that was behind her, as she sat down at the crimson both. This was her date with Yuck, and this is where we resume to our story. Out of all the boys in the world, Yin was paring up with the least expected one. She never really thought that Yuck was her type. After all, she was more into older guys with facial hair and that bad-ass coolness that Yuck didn▓t possess. In fact, he didn▓t have any thing about him that she thought she liked. But none of the less, every time they looked into each other▓s eyes, they could feel that emotion that we have learned to call love. Yuck sat across the table from Yin. He was one of the grossest, loudest, rudest boys in the world, sitting there quietly, starring back at her. She reached out her hand and touched his, holding it tightly. As she did this, she could feel that emotion once more. She smiled lightly at him and he blushed. She could remember that first time she saw him. Her very first thoughts about him. She had always had some sort of crush on him, that is why he hurt she so much back when they where ▒falling yin love.▓ Her thoughts where interrupted by something of what Yuck had ordered for dinner. "Bowk-Yin!" Coop greeted, walking up to her. Both Yuck and Yin blasted him, sending him flying. Coop had been fallowing them around all weak, trying to ask Yin out. Yuck justly didn▓t much care for that, knocking him senseless just about every time he tried at Yin▒s heart. In Yin▓s mind however, that was just one more thing that they had in common. The two once more leaned in for a kiss, but a scream stopped them. Entering through the doorway was a dirt covered, beaten up, and barely dressed rabbit. "Yang!?" Yin cried in surprise, getting up and rushing towards her brother. "I thought you where dead?" She cried, falling into his arms. He returned the hug, looking up at her with wounded eyes. ⌠I almost died in there. I had to break down the lid and dig my way out.■ He said, looking at the scratch marks on his body. ⌠But the doctor, and Master Yo! They both said that you where dead." She asked, breaking out of his hug but still holding onto his hands like the only thing keeping her life afloat. "I'm not sure. There was nothing, then a voice telling me...warning me..." He said softly, looking up at Yin's date. "Warning me about him!" Yang shouted, throwing his fist forward. "Yang?!" Yin yelled, startled. "He's the one Yin! He tried to kill me!" Yin's eyes filled up again as she stared at Yuck's bewildered expression. "You, again...?! She asked, glaring at him. "You tried to kill my brother┘!" She chocked out. "No! Really - I don't know what he's talking about!" Yuck said, beginning to sob. "You tried to kill him, and then trick me into dating you!? This was all just a part of your plan to get training from Master Yo, wasn't it!?" She yelled though tear-soaked eyes. "No, please! You've gotta believe me!" He cried, pleading with her. Losing her control and lunging forward she landed herself on the boy, beating him into the ground. Ignoring his cries and pleas for mercy, she beat him like she had never beat anyone of anything before. In her mind she kept on telling herself that like him or not, Yang was her brother and friend. If her tried so hard to kill her brother, then he wasn▓t worth the love that she still felt towards him.

Suddenly she stopped. She had heard something that she didn't a moment ago. Yuck was crying hard, and very loud, bleeding under Yin's body weight. She looked down at the blood on her hands. "You're...crying...?" She said, moving off him. Up until now she hadn▒t noticed of thought it to be fake. "I - I'm; I..." Yuck begged through his uncontrollable tears. "I - love, you...!" He chocked out as snot ran down his face. "Oh my God Yuck!" Yin said, jumping off him. Stunned, she stepped back, guilt and remorse filling her heart where hatred was an illusion. "I am so sorry." Yin's thoughts where cut off by Yang jumping on Yuck's body. "Yang!" She cried, pulling him off of Yuck. Yuck spat up a mouth full of blood and it landed on his shirt. "Yuck, please don't die here." Yin pleaded to her boyfriend. "Yin..." He said, almost inaudible. "I'm sorry if I die here." Yuck spit up more blood, this time landing on Yin's face. "Yuck," She said, whipping it off. "I love you too." She leaned in for their kiss. As she kissed him she could feel his breathing slow down. There was a feeling like the one she felt when he first kissed her, only stronger. Breaking out of her daze she noticed that Yuck was hardly moving. "Yuck!" She yelled, begging to panic and feel the same feelings that she felt not all that long ago. "Yuck please, don't die! I love you!" Yin sobbed hard then, knowing that the innocent boy could no longer hear her. "Yuck!" She cried, holding his lifeless form. Her heart skipped a beat, hearing laughter. Yang's laughter. "Yang?!" She gasped. "Yang's dead remember?" He asked her, grinning. "My job is done here bitch!" In a flash Yang's shape molded itself into the form of Carl. "You! You did this!?" Carl laughted. "Not at all my dear. You did this one all by yourself!" In a flash, he was gone. So now Yin knelt there, crying out her heart because the two boys whom she felt for the most were no longer living. Her beloved had lost his life to the evil cockroach wizard, and she, herself, to live with all the guilt, killed her boyfriend, and the only one left who ever understood her. So she was alone in the world, without love; without hope; without her cherished ones. 


End file.
